Come Back to Me
by nolapeep
Summary: ON HIATUS! Both of these stories started with a sad beginning, but they'll eventually combine. They will have ups and they will downs; there's not one doubt in my mind. There is one thing, however, nobody is sure of.
1. Danny's Story

**Danny's Story**

It all began in high school.

Some people believe that nobody can fall in love at such a young age. _Puppy love_, they call it. _Nothing serious, just for fun. Only a fling. _But anyone who saw the way Danny and Adrian looked at, acted around, or talked about each other bit their tongues in defeat.

They were in love. Everyone knew that. He was the it-guy, she was dancer.

And it all started on that one Friday night.

\/

Adrian Holmes walked beside the bleachers, her index finger plugged in one ear and her cell phone pressed to the other. "What do you mean you're not able to pick me up?" she asked loudly, trying to talk over the loud commotion from the football fans a few yards away.

_"Sorry, Dree..." _her brother slurred out of the phone. _"It isn't safe f-for either...of us..." _Adrian shook her head and slammed her phone shut, not even bothering to mutter a departing word.

Great. She was sick and tired of the seemingly unceasing football game, and she didn't have a ride home. Sure, it was fun doing dance routines and all, but it became boring after a while. To _her_, at least. But now that she wanted to leave, she couldn't. Her twenty year old brother was drunk, and he was her only form of transportation. Plus, she didn't want anyone to get hurt. So maybe it was the _right thing _to do.

With a scoff, Adrian tossed her cell phone back into her dance bag. Soon after, she fixed the large object around her right shoulder. Suddenly, the fans in the bleachers started to holler and cheer with an amazing amount of zeal. With a smile, she headed toward the stands, her friend, Alexis, in mind.

--

Daniel Fenton, or Danny, as his friends called him, sighed in irritation as he watched the small freshman scurry about the consession stand. It took a while, but the kid finally whipped up Danny's nachos. The sophomore dug out a ten dollar bill from the back pocket of his jeans, sliding the piece of paper onto the counter. The two soon exchanged objects, and Danny was able to leave with his favorite football game snack.

Walking back to the bleachers, he turned the corner, wiping off some cheese from his hand onto his jeans. He soon noticed the two girls in a deep conversation while walking toward him, both looking like sophomores as well.

_And, _why _haven't I seen them before?_

The one on the right looked like a lively young woman, like she was someone fun to be around. You could see her smile from miles away, it was so beautiful, and she had a bounce in every step she took. Her long dark hair was way pas her shoulders, the locks nice and curly. Those hazel eyes sparkling like crazy. Her bangs slid down her face, but they didn't cover her eyes. Danny smiled at the girl, impressed. Most girls liked to cover their faces. This sophomore coming toward him had a trait that he liked.

The girl on the left, however, was the total opposite.

Danny soon wondered in alarm if the two knew they were in his path, heading straight for him. But it didn't seem like it, the two fully engrossed within their animated conversation. They came closer and closer without even acknowledging Danny. But then, when it was too late, fate kicked in. Danny's cell phone rang, buzzing in his back pocket. For once in a long time, Danny removed his gaze from the two girls, reaching for the phone.

Then Dany and Adrian walked right into each other, nacho cheese flying all over the young woman's dance outfit.

\/

After their awkward introduction, Danny and Adrian soon fell head over heels for each other. During the rest of their highschool experience, the two were inseparable. They studied together, worked jobs together, used any free time together. They were seen _everywhere_together! Later during high school, Danny and Adrian were voted the "cutest couple", bumping Dash and Paulina to second place. They even won prom queen and king!

Everyone was supportive of their relationship.

Soon enough, college came, but the two stayed faithful throughout. Danny and Adrian attended the same university, but they learned to trust one another more than ever. Long story short, the two loved each other from the start and stayed loyal, since.

On this cool October evening, two adults walked out of the Nasty Burger. They held hands and smiled, chattering along about predictable things anyone would talk about. It was not, however, what was being said that kept the mood the way it was. Just being in each other's presence made Danny and Adrian's personalities full of joy. It was the way they felt around each other, the way they were so relaxed and confident in their relationship, they way they just _clicked_.

Danny squeezed Adrian's hand, a smile spreading across his face. His girlfriend imitated his actions, the two continuing to converse about their current jobs. They soon fell silent as the two reached Danny's Sudan. He went over to the passanger's side and opened the door for Adrian, gesturing her in. He lingered there, watching as she took her time getting into the door. He shut the door, walked to the driver's side, got in, shutting _his _door behind him. Wordlessly, Danny put the car in gear.

Then he smiled.

This was the night he was going to propose. Danny was proud of himself for thinking the plan up all by himself. The two had relived their first date, going to the Nasty Burger. But then there was something extra planned.

Danny was going to bring Adrian to the place they first met. They were going to go the football game at Casper High. This night was the night their old high school was honoring the alumni of their year. Like a little reunion. The principal would talk about the students for a little while, then Danny would take the mike.

And, in front of everyone, he would propose to his highschool sweetheart.

It was the perfect plan, yes. It was bound to be the most amazing time of Danny and Adrian's life. It was going to go so smoothly, everyone would remember it for the rest of their lives.

Well, it probably would've.

If only Danny had seen that truck turning full speed into their lane, heading straight for the passanger's side...


	2. Sam's Story

**Sam's Story**

On that same October evening, Sam Manson jolted awake, immediately sitting up. It took a while, but she finally managed to open her eyes, her vision blurry. The room was dark, but there was a small lamp lit in the back of the room, its light barely reaching Sam's view. There was total silence, soothing but a little lonely. Sam sighed, rubbing her eyes. She squinted, trying to see if she could figure out what time it was. She glanced at the clock on the wall in front of her, daring to understand what the hands read._ 5:18 pm._

After a few seconds, Sam found herself getting up off the couch and heading to her bedroom, picking up the phone on the way. _I hope I can still ride my bike over to Dad's... _She walked into her room and turned right, making her way into her walk-in closet. As she raided her closet, she wordlessly listened to the call's ringing form a steady pattern. With interest, she plucked her favorite pair of jeans off the ground. Waiting for her friend to answer, Sam scurried back into her bedroom, picking up her most decently comfortable mid-sleeve shirt. Quickly, she slipped on both the jeans and shirt.

_"Hello?"_

"Valerie!" Sam cried into the phone, zipping up the back of her shirt. "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

There was a short pause on the other end before, _"What do you me-- Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!!"_

Sam shook her in agreement."I'm going to be late!" she whined, stuffing her feet into some tennis shoes. She made her way over to the front of her home, grabbing her jacket. Sam put it on, listening to how much Valerie was sorry.

_"Once again, I'm so sorry! I would've, _really_. I just bl--"_

"It's _fine_, Val. I was joking." Sam paused, letting Valerie take this in, as she grabbed her backpack and keys. "I gotta go. Bye." She clicked the **END **button and sighed, tossing the phone onto her sofa. She switched off the lights, shutting the front door behind her. With a flick of her wrist, she locked both the deadbolt and the handle then tossed the keys into her backpack.

Sam made her way over to her most prized possession, her bicycle, which was parked by the side of the house. She flung one leg over the seat, soon settling herself. She placed a foot on the right pedal and pushed forward, soon practicing a steady rhythm. She bicycled around the house and down the driveway. With a smile, Sam pedaled with ease, waving to the people on the street, whether they grinned at her (and/or said, "Hello," back) or not.

Bicycling was the twenty-five year old's favorite activity. Though she didn't even _touch _a bike when she was young, she started when she was diagnosed with _Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy_ at the age of twenty-three. He explained, later, that it was heart damage from thickened heart walls. Sam's father said it wasn't the safest way to try and get better, but that never stopped her from pedaling up and down the streets of her hometown.

Yes, she became dizzy sometimes. Yes, she became breathless easily sometimes. Yes, it hurt to bike sometimes.

But Sam kept pushing on. She continued to bicycle in the morning, when no one was awake yet, and during dusk, when mostly everyone was home or going home. It was comforting to have this time to herself. Sure, she enjoyed having her her friends and family love her to death, always giving her gifts and advice. But sometimes, when her chest began to hurt and she didn't feel like telling anyone, she would go out and bike, hoping to escape form the worries of the world.

It always soothed her to see the sky changing colors from the magnificent blue it showed (to encourage people during the day) to that perfect blend of pink, orange, and yellow. She knew it was probably because she believed that her mother was looking down on her. Even though Sam's mother had irritated her at times, she still loved her. And that was all that mattered.

Sam smiled once more, slowing to a stop in front of an all too familiar house. She hopped off the bicycle and rolled it up the driveway. When she got to the iron gate, she leaned her bike against it. "Hey, Mr. Buche!" Sam called out, wiping her forehead with her jacket sleeve. _Uh oh, here comes that pain again. _Sam cringed as her chest tightened, but then her frown faded into a smile as the old man in the yard next door turned around, a confused look on his face.

Then he showed a genuine grin. "Hey there," Mr. Buche replied, leaning on the broom in his hands. He scanned the adult in front of him, a cheery expression on her face. "What's a young girl like you doing in some man's yard, saying 'hey' to a stranger?"

Sam laughed, deciding to play along with the old man. "That 'some man' is my _dad_," she answered, widening her grin. "And you're not a stranger. I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

"You _always _talk to strangers." Mr. Buche shrugged. "And wave. And smile." He chuckled. "Too nice..."

"Samantha?" came a voice out of the rising darkness. Sam turned around to face her father, the man standing in the driveway with his brows knitted. "You're late." Sam watched as Mr. Manson cocked an eyebrow expectantly.

She grinned sheepishly, raising her hands in innocence. "Val didn't wake me."

The man shook his head silently, then gestured Sam into his home. "You want to do this or not?" he simply asked. Sam watched as the street lights came on instantly, the two men being illuminated by the light. As she did this, her father continued to stare at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well," Mr. Buche sighed, clicking his tongue, "it's dark and I'm tired." He paused as Sam looked at him with a sweet smile. "It's a good recipe for bed-time."

Sam laughed at her father's neighbor as he heading inside, leaving her and her father alone in his front yard. "So, are going to go?" Mr. Manson asked once more. "We're already twenty minutes late as it is..."

Sam's smile disappeared as she scanned her father's face. "Can I ride my bicycle?"

"It's _dark_, Samantha," her father sighed in reply. "You could get hit on the way there. Plus, it wouldn't be doing anything good for your heart."

Sam bit her lip. "But it wouldn't be doing anything _bad_, either. And the place is only a few minutes away." Her eyes became wide in anxiety. "Please? It'll be the last time I'll be able to ride in a while..."

Mr. Manson sighed, "_No_, Samantha. Now let's go!" He gestured the young woman to his car parked on the side of the road.

Sam narrowed her eyes in disappointment, but got in anyway, buckling herself. She watched as her father did the same. Then he put the car into gear and drove down the street. Sam looked out the window silently, watching as cars and streetlights whizzed by. Her eyes scanned the faces of drivers in their cars, not a care in the world in their eyes. It seemed that she was the only one that was going to go through a rough time in those next few weeks.

"We're here," Mr. Manson's voice cut through Sam's thoughts. She looked up to see the hospital in clear view...and to realize they were in the parking lot.

She looked at the clock. _8:23 pm_. "Already?" Sam asked in wonder. "That _quick_?" Mr. Manson nodded, unbuckling his seatbelt. He hopped out the car then shut the door behind him. Sam inhaled sharply as she stepped out of the car, hestiant with every inch she moved.

This was it. Tonight, she was going to finally have the surgery she always needed...and wanted. She was going to have a new heart. She was going to be healthy again.

Sam walked into the office, her father following behind, gripping her jacket tightly. She watched as her father went up to the front desk, whispering to the lady for a few moments. Then Mr. Manson made his way over to Sam, a smile on her face. "It's time," he simply, his grin growing bigger.

Sam smiled back, her heart beating _really _fast. She watched as her father stuck out his hand, looking at her expectantly. She grabbed it, squeezing it tightly.

An older woman walked out of the back, caring a notepad of some sort. She gazed around the room, then her eyes were fixed on Sam in front of her. "Samantha Manson?" The woman watched as Sam nodded. A smile spread across her lips. "Oh good. We just got a new one." She paused, her eyes replaying a distant happening. "A sad story to tell...but at least it's a new beginning?" Sam nodded again. The woman gestured toward the back. "Right this way." Sam held her breath and followed the woman into the back.

This was it.

* * *

**_Review_**:)


	3. Gift for a Celebration

**Gift for a Celebration  
**_Two Years Later_

Sam Manson sat in her apartment's living room, watching the movie _The Holiday_. She cooed quietly as the ending credits rolled on screen, a happy feeling rising in the air. She smiled as she turned off the television using the remote then placed it on the spot on the couch next to her. She sat there for a few minutes, spacing out, deciding what to do. She gazed around the room, as if looking for an answer, but hesitated as her view focused on a sealed letter on the coffee table in front of her.

Biting her lip, Sam slowly reached for it, as if it would bit her if she touched it. She held her breath as her eyes scanned the address, her heart beating faster than ever. Sam had made up her mind.

_I am going to mail it_, Sam told herself with urgency. _Today._

This time, without hesitation, Sam got up from the couch. She snatched the keys from the counter in her kitchen on her way to the front door. When she finally reached it, Sam stepped out the house, shut the door, locked it, and then shoved the keys into her jeans pocket. Afterwards, she headed for her favorite bike.

--

Sam walked toward the post office, gripping the sealed letter tightly. Every now and then, she would smile to the people walking past her, smile to random people -- whether they smiled back or not --, trying to cheer herself up. But, to her dismay, Sam still felt guilty.

After the surgery, Sam was told that she had the heart of someone's almost fiance. He was going to propose that night, so said. She cringed with sympathy when she heard, her heart aching a little.

But _this, _Sam decided, was going to help her recover. Sure, she was healing fine. She was able to ride a bike without becoming breathless, walk a few miles without getting dizzy, and it felt so good! Although, every now and then, that thought about the man's almost fiance crept into the back of her mind, cutting through her heart. Sam felt, however, that thanking the man who gave up his wife-to-be was more than appropriate.

Sam inhaled sharply, glancing once more at the letter in her hand. _The Fenton family_, it read, staring her in the face. Immediately, she looked away, her heart racing. Hesitantly closing her eyes, Sam sent it through the slot of the mailbox, the note disappearing instantly from sight.

As soon as she heard it hit the bottom of the stack of mail -- which was very dim and difficult to hear -- Sam's face lit up. She had done it. She had _finally _done it.

She had mailed the letter.

--

Sam parked her bike in her father's driveway, running into the home. She sped into the house, finding the man microwaving popcorn in the kitchen. A smile still on her face, Sam surprised her father with a bear hug, flinging her arms around his waist. She squeezed Mr. Manson joyfully, the man exclaiming in surprise. When she finally released her father, Sam watched as the old man turned around to grin at his daughter exhaustedly.

"Goodness, Samantha," he said, eying the Sam supiciously, "you scared me!"

"And hugged," Sam added, her smile growing.

Mr. Manson raised an eyebrow. "And why is my daughter like this, today?"

"I mailed it!" Sam announced with pride, her eyes bright. Her father's eyes grew wide.

"The letter?"

"Yes!"

Mr. Manson clapped in victory as the microwave simultaneously beeped. With a grin, he retrieved the steaming bag from within and turned to Sam. "Congratulations, Samantha,!" The old man grinned, giving Sam the very hot bag of popcorn and said, "Now here's a gift for your celebration."

Sam smiled back -- an unsure one, although -- and took the bag from her father polietly. She reacted, however, to the popcorn bag's outside temperature with a yelp, tossing it back onto the counter.

"I'm just joking, my love," Mr. Manson finally announced with a smirk.

Sam decided not to say anything. She raised an eyebrow, instead, expectantly.

"_This _is." Her father pulled out a couple of strips of paper and handed them to Sam. Curiously, she flipped them over. And then, with a scream, she pounced the old man with another one of her bear hugs.

After releasing the Mr. Manson from the embrace, Sam watched as he smiled at his daughter. "Now," he started in a soft voice, "let's go watch a movie." He held up the cooled-down bag for emphasis. "I've got _popcorn_..!"


	4. Through the Park

**Through the Park  
**

The sun peeked in through the drapes, as if trying to escape the dark of the night. And there a man lay, wrapped up in bundles of cream colored cushioning. His raven black hair was messy and unkempt, the product of tossing and turning all night. Why was he tossing and turning, you may ask? Well, he was dreaming about _her, _of course.

Danny opened his eyes to the sound of the mail slot on his front door being slammed shut. The room, he soon realized, painfully bright. He held back a yawn as he whipped his legs over the side of the bed, his eyes all the way open now. He gazed around the room, trying to wake up a little bit more. A smile flickered across his face as he saw his canine companion, Gaven, stretched out on a large pillow on the ground. His mouth was wide open and he continued to drool, the dog not even aware he was covered in saliva.

Danny got to his feet, rubbing his eyes, then stumbled to the bathroom across the hall. He leaned over the sink before raising his eyes to the mirror, catching a glimpse of his reflection. Without taking an actual glance at the way he looked, Danny shook his head, making his way to the shower. Wordlessly, he turned on the hot water, slipped out of his nightclothes, and jumped right in, not at all hesitant.

After a good rinse down, Danny toweled himself off and took out a pair of clean jeans and an undershirt from the cabinet near the door. He stepped into the jeans and pulled on the shirt before opening the door and hurrying down the stairs. Danny walked into the kitchen, focusing on the front door coming nearer in vision by the moment. He watched as the mail at the bottom became closer and closer.

Soon enough, Danny bent down to retrieve the letters on the floor. AS he flipped through the mail, he found a pink envelope staring up at him, silently begging the man to open it.

Full of curiosity, Danny absently placed the rest of the mail on the kitchen counter, still gazing at the letter in his hand. It had no return address, he noticed, but the person obviously knew who _he _was. _I wonder why, though..._ the statement wandered into the back of his mind.

Ripping the envelope with a flick of his wrist, Danny retrieved the letter from within and opened it up. He spread it out on the kitchen counter, smoothing it with his hands, making sure it was readable.

"_Dear Fenton family_," Danny read aloud, his expression easy, "_I thank god every day for your wonderful donation. It means a lot to me that Mrs. Adrian woul --_ " Danny immediately cut himself off as soon as he read over Adrian's name. How was this stranger getting this information? Why were they writing to him?

_I thank God every day for your wonderful donation._

Danny squeezed his eyes shut, letting the pink note fall from his hands. He watched blankly as it fluttered to the ground, acting as if time would never catch up.  
_  
Oh, but it does,_ the man thought warily, the vision of Adrian's beautiful face appearing in his mind. It was only a few seconds before Danny noticed Gaven wagging his tail at the man. He smiled, rubbing the dog's head.

"Hey there, boy," Danny cooed, reaching for the box of Fruit Loops. He poured himself a bowl of milk and cereal and devoured it within seven minutes. When he was done, Danny wiped his mouth with his hand, wiped the counter with a sponge, then tossed the bowl into the sink. Hearing continuous hopeful whining, he raised his eyes to the door. Danny's heart dropped at the sight.

There Gaven stood, tail wagging wistfully, as he waited respectfully at the entrance of him and Danny's home. And, for who...?

"She's not coming, Gave," Danny told the dog, grabbing a leash from the kitchen table. He clipped it to Gaven's collar, gripping it tightly. "She's not coming back." But the dog continued to stare at his owner with those longing eyes.

Coming to fact that Gaven doesn't understand a word he was saying, Danny opened the front door, let the dog out in front of him, closed the door, locked it, and was off.

...leaving the pink letter on the ground.

--

Danny scanned the streets, watching as cars drove by, even though it was nine in the morning. He watched as the drivers went on, talking on their cell phones, putting on make-up at red lights, or listening to music enthusiastically. A smile spread across his lips as he stared at the dog. Seeing Gaven absorbing everything in, tilting his head to the side like Adrian used to tease the dog about, stirred up memories.

_Adrian..._

The name alone caused Danny to relive the moments they shared together. There were memories to last the man decades of recalling. Regardless, Danny had eventually grown into routine, letting the memories of Adrian fade into the back. Sure, he still loved her, but it was time that the man had continued with his life. Moved on.

Danny watched as Gaven sniffed the ground, the scent leading the dog around the area. The man chuckled, amused at how funny his dog looked at the time. But then, suddenly, Gaven lifted his gaze from off the ground and into the air. The dog began to bark unceasingly, as if becoming excited. It wasn't a threatening bark, but one that showed invitation. One that most people preferred instead of growling, if you know what I mean...

Danny looked up to find a woman on a bike coming toward the two, her eyes focused on the seat underneath her. Well, of course, she wasn't watching where she was going. That was the only reason she ended up on the ground, her bicycle flung a few yards away from her. In instinct, Danny rushed himself and his dog to the lady, wondering if she was hurt or not.

Regardless of everything happening, Gaven continued to bark. And it was starting to become annoying.

The closer Danny inched, the louder the woman's muttering became. Soon enough, it was clearer than spring water. "Stupid cell phone...Valerie...be there in a few minutes...haste..."

Danny faced Gaven with narrowed eyes, frowning. "Be _quiet_, Gave. Let me help the woman up." He raised a finger, pointing it at the dog. "Stay..." Danny let go of the leash with caution, waiting for Gaven to leap into action and run down the sidewalk. But he stayed. Danny smiled, satisfied. "Good boy."

Danny turned to the woman on the ground, watching as she looked up to him with confused eyes. "Hey," he greeted, sticking a hand out. Hesitantly, she took it, letting Danny help her up. When she got to her feet, Danny continued, "My name's Danny." He flashed her a smile, hoping she'd relax a little. "And you are...?"

"Sam," the woman answered quietly, obviously shy. Danny watched as her eyes scanned his face in examination, as if wondering he was safe enough to talk to. Her gaze then darted to the dog right behind him. "What kind of dog is that?"

"Oh, Gaven?" Danny asked, sneaking a glance at his canine companion. Abruptly, he began to bark once more, the same tone as before. Friendly. He told the woman, his voice raised over Gaven's barking, "He's a golden retriever." Danny paused, eying Sam curiously. "Why?"

Sam smiled a little, relaxing a little. "I've always had a soft spot for those goldies..." Danny smiled at her name for the dog.

_"Goldies"; That sounds familiar..._

As the woman continued to stare at his dog, Danny took this time to taking in every detail of the so called Sam. Her raven black hair was down to her shoulders, her bangs pulled back with a head band. It didn't seem like she had any make-up on, but it was too early, anyway. Her cheeks were a little red, probably from pedaling so much. Sam had on sweatpants and a tank top on, as if not noticing it was in the middle of October. Like she didn't have a care in the world that it was supposed to be "cold".

"Danny?" Sam cut through the man's thoughts, his eyes locking with hers with a startle.

"What's up?" Danny answered, surprised.

"I have to go..." the woman admitted, a small smile flickering across her face.

Danny grinned back. "Well, nice talking to you."

"Mhmm, you too," Sam waved, making her way to the bike that was on its side, the object still on the ground. Danny watched as she picked it up then hopped back on. After saying bye again, Sam pedaled down the sidewalk. Gaven barked once more, as if saying a few departing words, then looked up to his master. The dog soon saw that Danny's gaze was still on Sam, full of curiosity.


	5. A Visit With Valerie

**A Visit With Valerie**

Sam pedaled down the street, her heart racing just as fast. She kept her eyes on the road, examining every move and turn that cars and people made, hoping that she wouldn't crash again. It was her stupid sweatpants' fault, anyway. She wouldn't have landed on her butt if they hadn't caught on the seat.

...she wouldn't have met Danny.

To her dismay, a smile spread across Sam's lips, a dreamy look in her eyes. What a funny incident it was, their meeting. Total serendipity. She was just on her way to Valerie's, but she met Danny. By crashing right in front of him. Sure, she was embarrassed, but she couldn't feel anything besides the warmth of his touch on her skin. It was amazing. It was ecstatic. It was --

"Where have you been?!"

Sam raised her eyes to watch Valerie Grey run down her driveway, charging for the woman. Sam smiled at her best friend's panic. It was one of personality's traits, being overly dramatic about very small things. Like being fifteen minutes late. "I was _just _side-tracked," Sam explained quickly, telling Valerie only part of the truth. She wouldn't mention Danny. Yet.

"Um," Valerie insisted, cocking an eyebrow at Sam, "how so?"

Sam bit her lip. "I tripped."

"Uh huh yeah sure." Valerie paused, still scanning over her friend's face. Swiftly, she looked to check if Sam was lying. Suddenly, something came to mind. "_How_, exactly, can you trip while riding a bike?"

"Okay, so I didn't trip. I crashed."

"Thought so. And why?"

"Why am I being interrogated?!"

"Because you're fifteen minutes late without an accurate explanation!" Valerie accused, her eyes growing big, pointing at Sam in mock fury. Sam rolled her eyes, laughing at her friend's behavior. Sometimes she could get a little carried away, she could admit. Especially with the enthusiasm in her voice. And hand gestures. And widening her eyes . . . that was a little creepy, at times. But still funny.

"Okay, okay," Sam muttered, placing her bike against the water fountain in Valerie's front yard. "You got me." She watched as the woman in front of her smile triumphantly. "I'll confess . . . once we're inside."

Valerie scowled as Sam took her sweet time making her way in the house, walking as slow as humanly possible. She was so annoying . . . agitating the hell out of Valerie. And Sam knew she was, as well. Valerie's eye twitched as her friend seated herself comfortably on the couch in her living room, crossing her legs and smirking at the woman before her.

Valerie pursed her lips together, the only action that held her back from strangling Sam to death. If she ever did, however, it would've been with love. Well, of course.

Sam continued to stare at Valerie, waiting for when she'd snap. This went on for a coupe of minutes, aggravating both of the two greatly. Finally, Sam broke the silence with, "Okay, my confession." If this perked up Valerie's interest at all, it didn't seem like it form the looks of her face. The woman continued to stare at Sam with a persistent expression on. She didn't budge. At _all_.

Sam sighed, patting the spot on the sofa next to her. "Come here, Val," she whispered. Smiling, Valerie took a seat next to Sam. The raven-haired woman grinned back, her cheeks growing hot. "Okay." Sam inhaled deeply, ready to hear her best friend's reaction. "...so I met this guy..."

Being such a zealous friend, Valerie squealed in delight. "Oh! Who _was _he??"

Sam bit her lip bashfully in reply. "Well, his dog's name is Gaven."

A smile still on her face, yet fading a little, her best friend continued, "Dog? No, I asked the _guy's _name."

"Well, we met be_cause _of Gaven."

"Oh really?"

"Um..." The woman sighed. "I don't know. That was the only thing we talked about."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure _why_, exactly, but the dog kept barking at me. Not like he wanted to chew my face off or anything... Like, friendly-ish." Sam paused, waiting for Valerie's expression. "You get what I'm saying?"

Val nodded. "Of course." She hesitated, but then asked, "Did you find out his name?"

Sam's smile grew even wider. "Yeah," she breathed, leaning back. She rested her head dreamily on the pillow behind her then pulled it back up. She looked at Valerie with the most happily distant eyes. "_Danny_." Valerie smiled at her friend as she rose from the couch and made her way into the kitchen. Obviously knowing what she was thinking, Sam -- still seated on the couch in the living room -- shouted, "No, I am _not _in love!!"

Sam heard Valerie chuckle, the sound echoing off the woman's kitchen walls. "Sure you aren't."

"I just met him, Val," Sam continued, crossing her ankles. She cocked an eyebrow, not really aware that her friend wouldn't be able to see it. "You can't love someone you've only know for thirty minutes. Plus, I don't know anything _about _him."

After a few moments, the kitchen started to smell good and Sam's mouth began to water. She tried not to think about it, but she more she tried not to, the more she did. Before long, Sam was tempted. "What are you cooking?" she hollered to Valerie.

Soon after her friend appeared in the doorway, leaning on the wall of the entrance of the hallway. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "Lasagna."

Sam mindlessly cringed.

"_Veggie _lasagna, dummy," Valerie added, shaking her head. "Yes, I am definitely forcing some meaty lasagna down your throat."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Sam asked, unsure, while cocking an eyebrow.

"About the forcing-the-lasagna down your throat thing? Yes, I am. I wouldn't do that to you!" Still leaning against the wall, Valerie shifted her weight onto her other foot. "You, my friend, are a vegetarian. Therefore, I will make you a vegetarian lasagna."

A smile spread upon the raven-black haired woman's lips. "Oh okay. Just curious."

And with that, the doorbell rang. Sam raised her eyes to the front door in curiousity as Valerie cursed under her breath. "Why is he so early?" she muttered to no one.

"Who is it?" Sam called out, rising from the couch. Valerie, sprinting to her friend, blocked Sam's way with her arms.

"Let me get that," she insisted, talking quickly. "I was going to tell you sooner, but . . . "

"Who is it?" Sam asked again. She stood there, staring at Valerie expectantly.

Her friend, continuing to inch toward the door very very slowly, answered, "Well, I invited Tuck. Tucker, my boyfriend. Is that okay?"

Sam nodded in reply as the doorbell rang again.

"And, uh, he brought a friend."

The bell rang once more as Sam continued to watch Valerie, not blinking once. "...you were trying to set me up?"

Valerie bit her lip in answer to her friend's question. "Just take my love into consideration," she pleaded playfully, turning the door handle. The front door swung open in an instant, and Sam was soon to see -- just as she was told -- Tucker Foley standing in the entrance. The man grinned and handed a small bouquet of roses to Valerie. Sam watched as her friend actually _squealed with joy_, took the flowers, and pounced her boyfriend. Right after, the two began to kiss, acting as if Sam wasn't there.

Sam just stared, feeling awkward. What was she supposed to do? She wasn't about to interrupt... It would be too weird. The woman shifted her weight, trying to ignore the two as they continued to make-out in front of her. _Okay, this is getting a little annoying, _Sam thought as she cast her eyes to the ground, wondering if Valerie and Tucker would ever stop.

"_Ahem_," a person cleared their voice. Sam's gaze snapped to Tucker, confused. He and Valerie instantly broke apart, looking dazed. As if they were in their own little world. They took a step back from each other as the "voice" chuckled. "I was _wonder_ing if you two would ever quit." Sam watched as a man's face appeared beside Valerie's boyfriend.

Messy black hair...piercing blue eyes...white, dazzling smile...

"Danny?" she exclaimed, raising her eyebrows. Sam watched as Danny's gaze locked with hers, his expression just as shocked.

"Sam?" he replied with equal zeal. "Crash-Sam?"

The raven-haired woman snorted in disbelief. "I _love _your pet name for me," she muttered sarcastically.


	6. Supper Date

**Supper Date**

A smile broke out across Danny's face, the tips of his lips reaching his eyes. "So it _is _you!" he announced his eyes scanning over Sam's face. He excitedly took in every detail of the expression she wore. A blank one, by that. Surprised, maybe? Shocked? Dan turned to Tucker. "Why didn't you tell me you knew Samantha—?"

"Sam," Sam cut in, trying to make a point about her name.

"_I_ don't know her," Tuck answered Danny, slipping an arm around Valerie's waist.

Sam watched as her friend smiled with pride. She smiled at the thought. "I know Valerie," she joined in, grinning at her friend.

Valerie smiled back. "Wow. And Sammy here was just finishing her story about running into Danny and Gaven!"

Sam tried to ignore the rising heat in her cheeks. "I was _not_," she muttered, casting her eyes to the ground. All of a sudden, that stain on Valerie's carpet seemed very interesting. She could feel Danny's gaze on her.

"Well, now that we're past the introductions" Danny chirped up, clapping his hands together, "let's eat!" He winked at Sam, knots forming in her stomach afterwards. He followed Tucker into the kitchen, leaving the two women alone in the living room. And this frightened Valerie very much.

"Wait up!" she cried, attempting to speed into the next room. Unfortunately, Sam grabbed her arm, gripping it tightly.

"You are not going _anywhere_," Valerie heard her friend hiss through clenched teeth, "before you tell me what you did. What's going on, Valerie?" She was obviously upset. Valerie sighed, not taking her eyes off of Sam's hand on her arm. She stared at it for a few moments before saying anything. ". . . so maybe I was trying to hook you up . . ."

Sam let go of Valerie, groaning in exasperation. "There isn't a need for this, Val," she whispered, hoping Tucker and Danny weren't able to hear the two's conversation.

Valerie shrugged. "His name was Daniel. He was average height, lean, had black hair, piercing blue eyes, a great smile, and a dazzling personality. Sounded like a good try!" She attempted a smile, hoping Sam would do the same. "At least it's Danny. My plan wasn't the worst in the world, now was it?" She paused, thinking over her words carefully. "You already love him and you haven't even met him!" Sam opened her mouth as to speak, but Valerie cut in, "No, tripping in front of the guy doesn't apply to the term, Samantha."

Sam let go of Valerie's arm in defeat. She plastered on a fake smile, gathering up all the courage she had, and through her teeth, she murmured, "We should go eat, now." Sam watched as Valerie grinned sincerely in return.

" 'Kay!" Her friend perked up, her smile growing wider by the second.

But abruptly, interrupting the mood, Sam narrowed her eyes at Valerie, muttering a strict warning through her lips. "Do not ruin this for me."

Valerie's grin might have faded a little, but she kept it on with all her might. "Sure thing, sweetie."

After their little talk, Valerie wandered into the dining room, watching out of the corner of her eye as Sam followed her there. Sam sat down at the table next to Danny, staring as Valerie set the table in silence. The two men, however, didn't really care for it.

"So, how do you know Sam?" Tucker asked Danny, resting his elbows on the surface and his chin in his hands. He watched as Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"I ran into her a few hours ago," he answered cautiously. "Why?"

Sam tried to hold back a laugh, but failed. "Ran into? More like saw me crash on my bike."

"Must've been fun, seeing someone topple over," Tucker joked, smiling like it was actually funny.

Danny shook his head, cracking a small smile as well. "Eh, I guess you could say that." He winked at Sam, making her heart skip a beat.

Tucker eyed Sam in examination. "What did you think of this here guy -- " he patted Danny on the arm before continuing, " -- when you two first met?"

Sam couldn't help but smile at his question. What did she think of Danny? Well, she thought a lot of things. How kind he was by offering her help up, how cute he was in the sun, how his eyes glistened in the light... Finally realizing how much time had passed, Sam quickly answered, "I was stunned too much by falling to the ground. I couldn't really think, actually..." She bit her lip, hoping the two men would take her answer.

Danny seemed to, but Tucker looked a little unsure. But instead of pressing anything further, he turned to Danny. "What di--?"

"Supper time!!" Valerie cried, shuffling into the dining room with a huge plate of lasagna in her hands. She placed it in the middle of the table, a grin on her face. She was obviously proud of herself.

"Eh...what's this?" Tucker asked, picking up a forking and poking one of the noodles in the bowl. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Valerie's grin faded. But before she could say anything, Tuck grabbed her hand and smiled, pulling her down for a kiss. "Just joking, love."

Sam and Danny exchanged an exasperated glance before nervously grinning at each other.

"So," Sam mumbled, fingering the fork in front of her. She found Danny staring at her again, his gaze heavy on her. Self-conciously, she pulled her shirt up a little, hoping he wasn't looking at the scar from her heart surgery. Attempting another smile, she asked, "How did you meet Tucker?" after resting her elbows on the table.

Danny couldn't help but smile back. This Samantha-Sam woman was very entertaining, he admitted to himself in silence, his eyes locked with hers. "I met T-man at work, a few years ago."

Sam was quiet for a while, pursing her lips together. After a few minutes, her lips muttered a word in disbelief, the corners of her mouth curving up a little. "T-man?"

"Yeah, and he's my D-dog," Tucker interrupted, still holding Valerie's hand as she sat down at the table. Sam cocked an eyebrow, glancing from Danny, to Tucker, and back. Not saying anything but showing a smirk, Sam fixed herself a plate of lasagna in silence. Danny watched as Valerie and Tucker did the same.

Copying everyone, he spooned some of the pasta into his bowl, but hesitated when he found all of his friends staring at him, watching with confused expressions. "What?" Danny insisted, wondering what he was doing wrong.

"We're going to say _grace, _Daniel," Valerie explained, a stern look on her face. She reached out for both Sam and Tucker's hands, the two grabbing Danny's in response. When Danny's skin touched Sam's, they both felt a spark...

...but they decided against saying anything.

Valerie breathed in softly before starting her prayer, "Dear Lord, we thank you for this day and our many blessings." She glanced over at Sam , who had been watching closely, and smiled caringly. "Such as Sam's -- "

"_Val_," Sam immediately whispered, urgency rising in her voice. She shook her head slightly, eying her friend to see if she would get the message. Thankfully, she did.

"Oh right," Valerie muttered, her cheeks growing hot, "sorry." She looked around the tabel to find the two men staring at her, probably wondering what in the world was happening. Valerie shrugged. "Amen!" she concluded with a strained smile.

Danny couldn't help but steal a glance at Sam before going to eat. What was that all about? What didn't Sam want Valerie to say? Dismissing the thoughts reluctantly, the man finished his plate of pasta quickly and got up to rinse it off, leaving behind the three. But before he made it to the kitchen sink, Danny watched Sam look up from her plate and sneak him a secret smile, like a small something only them two shared.

Danny placed the glass plate in the sink gingerly, the conversation between his friends echoing off the walls. As he washed his hands, however, his mind began to wander.

What was it about this woman, this Sam, that made him feel so different? He hadn't felt this way since...since he met Adrian. This...this...this emotion that he just couldn't describe. Like he was soaring everytime she flashed him that beautiful smile, batted her eyes. All she had to do was look at him, and he's be flying. And then when she'd look away, he was longing for her to turn back. Excitement engulfed the man when he was around her.

And Danny wondered if Sam felt the same.

"Hey," a soft whisper surrounded Danny. He whipped around to find Sam leaning against the wall, her arms crossed in front of her chest. In addition to that, she still had that gentle smirk on. "You okay?"

Danny nodded, his heart thumping in his chest. It was pounding in his ears so loud, he was afraid she would be able to hear it. "Yeah, I'm good. Why?"

Sam shrugged. "I dunno. Just making sure..."

Danny heard the chairs from the dining room scrape against the floor, as if someone was trying to get up. He silently cursed Tucker for ruining the moment he and Sam almost had.

"D-dog...!" Tucker hollered, walking into the kitchen, continuing to hold hands with Valerie. When he set his eyes on the man in front of him, Tuck smiled. "I'm tired. Let's hit the hay, D." Danny reluctantly nodded in agreement, having to take his eye off of Sam to make sure Tucker knew he was in sinc with the desicion.

Danny and Sam watched without surprise as Valerie and Tucker kissed once again, the two standing awkwardly in silence. Danny, trying to brighten up the mood, stuck out his hand, smiling at Sam with courage. "Nice meeting you, Samantha."

Sam took his hand and shook it, but smile-scowled as well. "You mean _Sam_," she pressed, her smile winning over her scowl, "and you too." She tilted her head to the side a little bit, as if in examination. "I would like to get to know you more, Danny." And in one swift movement, Danny wrapped his arms around Sam in a friendly hug. This startled Sam, but it wasn't like she wasn't wishing for one anyway.

After a few moments, the two let go of eachother, a littel awkward, but both relieved they were able to at least hug on the first night they met. It might've been a little rushed, but neither one of them cared.

Sam waved as Danny and Tucker jogged down the front steps, heading for Tuck's car. Then, after a goodbye hug from Valerie, Sam biked home, a grin still on her face.


	7. On the Starbucks' Floor

**On the Starbucks' Floor**

A couple of days later, Sam found herself sitting isolated in a Starbucks on a rainy day. She had a mocha frappichino in her hand as she sat by herself at a small table, the result of fleeing the pouring rain. Her laptop in front of her, the woman stared at Yahoo's homepage, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

With Danny.

Sam hadn't seen or spoken to him in a few days, and she was growing curious. Okay, so the dinner the two had with Tucker and Valerie wasn't exactly a "date"...but he could've called or something, right? He was _able _to get her number through Val or Tuck, but he probably never asked. Maybe the connection was just a figment of her imagination. Maybe it was just _Sam _that felt it.

What was "it" in the first place?

Sam had never felt what she was feeling before. A connection...a secret no one else could possibly know...something that was _definitely _needed to be pursued further. Sam didn't want to look pathetic, so she waited, letting Danny come to her.

But he _still _hadn't come yet. Maybe it was time that the woman pursued what they both wanted.

Suddenly, a doubt crept into the back of Sam's mind. _What if he doesn't _want _to be more than just acquaintances? _Narrowing her eyes, the young woman took another sip of her coffee, shooing the thought away. She wanted to think positive, right? Everything always happened for a reason.

Sam smiled to herself. Yes, that was a good start.

Sighing quietly, she placed her mocha frappichino on the table, then turned her laptop off. She shut it closed and slipped it into the case. Sam grabbed her coffee cup and slung the laptop case over her shoulder and headed toward the exit, her heart set on going home.

Sam desperately needed some rest.

But as soon as she got to the exit, her cell phone started vibrating in her jeans pocket. Sam, annoyed by the awkward feeling in her pants, fixed her laptop case over her shoulder and bit onto the edge of her coffee cup before digging out her cell. After a few moments of struggling, Sam finally flipped it open. She slipped it into the space between her neck and shoulder, cocking her shoulder so she had a good grip on the cellphone.

"Elhlhoh?" she mumbled into the phone, her voice muffled from the cup.

"_Has he called yet?! I gave him your number... He seemed pretty anxious! Did he call? Oh gosh, did I ruin the whole thing? You know I have some sort of problem with that. It's like I'm not able to keep a secret for so long... Haha, well, _obviously. _It's just that – Hello? Sam? Sammy? You there? HHHhhhhhheeeeeeellllllllllllooooooo??" _

Sam rolled her eyes, the coffee cup still in her mouth. "Ih'mm herhre," she tried to say before her cell phone slipped out of her grip and crashed to the ground. There was a small _Thud!_, making Sam's eyes grow wide. She watched, to her dismay, as her phone cracked in half.

Sam groaned, irritated. All the wanted was to go home... Wy couldn't it be that simple? The woman lowered herself to the ground, still holding her coffee in one hand and balancing her computer case strap on her shoulder. She reached out for her cell phone with her free hand, muttering under her breath. Suddenly, Sam raised her eyes -- only a little bit -- to see a pair of feet in front of her. Curious, she lifted head, her mind buzzing with thoughts of home.

"Hey there," a familiar voice spoke, startling Sam. Her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the face.

"Danny?" Sam exclaimed, freezing up.

Danny chuckled."Oh, you remember me? Cool." He lowered himself to the ground as well, reaching Sam's current height. "So...whatcha doing on the floor?"

Sam felt her face grow hot as she cast her eyes to the ground. _This isn't a really good position to be found in_, she decided silently. Sam swallowed wordlessly before responding, "Uh, my cell phone sort of -- " she held up her cell phone's pieces " -- _died_."

Danny laughed once again, causing Sam's heart to skip a beat. He showed her a genuine smile, asking, "You need to use mine?" Danny reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell, showing it to Sam. He inched it toward her, as if saying, _Take it! _She looked at it for a while before hesitantly gripping it, a small smile flickering across her lips.

"You sure?" she asked, eyeing the man as she continued to smile.

"Of course! I don't need it right now," Danny replied in a friendly tone. "Go ahead."

Sam attempted to get up, but slipped a little because of her heavy laptop case. Instead of falling, however, Danny caught her, quickly slipping an arm around her waist. When he glanced at her to make sure she was okay, Danny chuckled at her flushed expression.

"Are you all right?" he asked, continuing to watch her expressions.

"Y....yeah, I guess," Sam stammered, looking away, trying to not catch his eye. Cursing herself for being so clumsy, Sam was helped to her feet by Danny.

Danny smiled once again, causing Sam blinking a couple of times. Why was she acting like this? Feeling like this? This emotion...this _thing_, that made her so jumpy ans skittish and giddy when she was around this man... It took total control over her whenever she heard his name, looked into his eyes... What the heck was wrong with her?

Sam clicked her tongue, bobbing her head a little, backing up a step. She clapped her hands together, Danny's cell phone still in her grip, as she batted her eyes, smirking sarcastically. "Well... I'll be back in a jiff," she said cheerfully, trying to fake a smile. She guessed it worked, since Danny nodded and replied, "Of course."

Sam scurried into the ladies' room in the Starbucks, closing and locking the door as soon as she slipped in. She dialed her friend's number from memory, not even needing to look at the keypad.

_"Hello? Danny?" _Valerie picked up after five rings.

"You'll never guess you I ran into, just now," Sam muttered into the reciever.

On the other line, she heard Valerie squeal. _"Oh my gosh, you're at his house, aren't you?"_

Sam raised her eyebrows, even if Valerie wasn't able to see. "Oh God, Val." She chuckled sarcastically, brushing her fingers through her hair. "Did you seriously just ask me that?"

Valerie made some approving sound before saying, _"Well, you just never know, these days, huh?"_

"Yup." Sam sat down on the lid of the toilet, sitting back against it. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Actually, I'm in Starbucks' bathroom, on his cell phone; he's waiting outside. What do I do?" she asked, her voice a whisper. "Just say, 'Well, I have to go. Thanks for catching me on the floor, then helping me up, watching me fall again, wrapping your arms around my waist to catch me, making my heart melt at the sight of you, and also for lending me your phone'?"

_"Wow, did that seriously happen?"_

"No, Valerie Grey. I just made that up on the spot," Sam snapped back, closing her eyes. She stayed silent for a while, waiting for her friend to say something in return. But suddenly, her conscience got to her, and she immediately began to feel bad about her snide remark. "Sorry, Val. I mean, yeah that's all that happened since he found me on the ground in Starbucks."

Valerie continued to keep quiet for a few minutes, only her breathing to be heard. Suddenly, Sam heard, _"So what are you going to do now?" _

Sam shrugged, but not like that mattered. "I'm not sure... All I know is that I'm running the guy's minutes."

_"Only _you_ would worry about something like that, Samantha Manson," _Valerie muttered, a smile in her voice. She chuckled before adding, _"Well, I'm gonna let you go finish this thing with Danny." _She hesitated, but continued, _"You're going to call me after, right?" _

Sam could hear Valerie's voice waver, as if something was wrong. A pang of guilt filled her heart. Did she do anything to upset Val? What did she do? "Of _course_, my love. I'll call you back as _soon _as possible."

_"Okay, good. Bye, Sammy." _Valerie sighed in relief on the other line.

Sam whispered, "Bye," before snapping the phone shut. She glanced around the bathroom, trying to figure out what was going to happen next. _I'll probably scare the poor guy off, or something, _she prophesied, inhaling deeply. Sam walked to the door and gripped the handle, squeezing it tightly.

And then with a flick of her wrist, she made her way over to Danny.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Unfortunately, my fellow readers, I have taken the time to realize something.

I'm not into writing for Danny Phantom as much as I used to. I'm falling out of my mini obsession.

I enjoyed it, I really did. I had fun writing for this cartoon for more than a year and a half. It's been great!

But I've moved on to other things, mostly writing for myself. I'll probably update my fanfiction with poems that can be used for Danny and Sam's relationship, but besides that, that'll be it.

About beta'ing: I'll continue doing that as well. I enjoy beta'ing; I've been doing that for a while, actually --- with six or seven people.

However, please do continue reading my completed stories; _Come Back to Me _is the only one unfinished, I believe.

I'm sorry it's come to this, my friends, but I've had my time with Phanfiction, and I've spent it well.

And you never know... my obsession might be sparked back, later. We'll just have to see:)

--

All my gratitude,

Amanda Cherie (a.k.a. _nolapeep_)


End file.
